kirliatheemotionwolffandomcom-20200214-history
YouTube Listing - Kirlia's Sprite Videos
"There will be no piss breaks. If anyone takes a piss break you will be locked out of the theatre and we will not give two fucks if you walk back in." - Death the Kid, 'Death the Kid defies 'piss breaks' ''' Long before Ashely Shoemaker was torturing the netizens of deviantART.com, she was subjecting innocent YouTubers to the horrors of her 'creations' under the username JawsSonicLover. Somehow, her terrible 'work' managed to earn her over a thousand subscribers (although almost all of them are other sonic recolourfags) and over two million views. Just proves how many people have a good taste in shit. Sad, isn't it? Kirlia has been on YouTube.com since the 25th of February 2008. This page chronicles her sprite videos, from her very first through to her latest (and hopefully last). As a result... 1. '''Spoilers ahead! Well, no shit Sherlock... 2. We are not responsible for any childhood destruction caused by these videos. You clicked the links/read the summaries.'' Not us. '' 3. Pray for me. My brain died many times watching all of Kirlia's sprite sagas and writing these damn plot summaries. Enjoy! Not that you'll be able to... And remember kids, SonTurn loves you! Now where did I put my brain bleach? Remember kids- God kills a kitten every time you click the like button on a Kirlia video. ''' '''Think of the kittens. Click dislike. 'Meet Dark Shredder' Part 1 Our heroic recolour's adventure in crappyness begins with an armless Silver making toast. For some random reason, the toaster explodes, and Kirlia (who is apparently living with Sonic, Shadow and Silver) rushes to see what the noise was. When Silver tells her the toaster went an-hero, Kirlia shows no intentions of replacing it, instead asking Silver if he'd like to go to the park with her. Ashely was too lazy to get off her fat ass and make a few frames so she relied on the magical text of scene transition to take our heroes to the park. As soon as they arrive, Kirlia decides to spend the night like a hobo and sleep in the middle of a freaking park. Silver takes the opportunity to high-tail it the fuck outta there (because lets face it, toilets aren't just going to randomly be in the middle of a park). with Silver out of the picture, Darkrai can comence his plans to give Kirlia 'all of the dark forms in the world', thus making her one of the biggest fucking mary sues in the whole sonic fandom. Upon uttering some evil spell Darkrai leaves, and Kirlia regains consciousness. She soon falls under his influence and becomes 'Dark Shredder'. When Silver returns, Dark Shredder taunts him. Silver demands to know what happened to Kirlia. Dark Shredder kicks his ass and fies off. By some random coincidence, Shadow was nearby, and when he asks Silver to tell him what happened, Silver somehow automatically knows that Dark Shredder and Kirlia are one and the same. Meanwhile, DS/Kirlia is off on a murderous rampage, killing all those who pissed her off before. A short montage is shown, in which she kills Vector the Crocodile (by stabbing him through the heart) and Espio the Chameleon (by ripping his head clean off). On that note, part one ends. And unfortunatley, there is a part 2... Part 2 Two of the Chaos Emeralds are stolen from a jewelers. Another is stolen from somebodies bedroom. The scene cuts to DS/Kirlia kicking Chaos' ass and stealing his emerald, before she heads off to find the final one. Meanwhile Shadow and Sonic are trying to get Silver to tell them everything he remembers about the previous night, and he tells them of her plan to steal the Chaos Emeralds. He suggests laying a trap using the remaining emerald. The trap works and they track her down, finally catching up with her in a field. Taking the opportunity to transform into an even stronger form and finish off the Triple S while they're all there, DS/Kirlia engages in a final showdown with them. She eventually overpowers them, sending them flying into the forest. She prepares to finish them off, only for Cressilia to revert her back into her normal form. The hedgehogs take Kirlia back to the house, where she wakes up with no memory of the events after arriving at the park. After being told of her actions as Dark Shredder, Kirlia refuses to tell Sonic, Shadow and Silver anything about Cressilia other than her name, and that Cressilia is trying to stop a dark creature is trying to track Kirlia down. That night, Cressila reveals herself to Kirlia in a dream, telling her to find the three lake guardians. She agrees and Cressilia fades into the night. Kirlia and Friends Go Camping Part 1 Our recolour's second great adventure begins with Kirlia telling us about her camping trip with the hedgehogs. 'It turned out good, but then some-one burned the forest down'. The story then cuts to a flashback of Kirlia, Sonic, Shadow and Silver waiting at the bus stop. Kirlia talks about how long it's been since she last went camping. Silver asks Shadow why they had to take the bus, and Shadow tells him they might end up in Madagascar. On that note, their bus arrives. For some reason their driver talks like a pirate ('Ahoy thar mates, this be yer driver speakin'). Even more retarded, the bus trip will take ten hours and nobody is allowed to use any iPods, mp3 players or other gadets until they arrive. Kirlia logic is just plain pointless. Silver immedately starts whining, and Shadow yells at him. Kirlia claims to 'sense a fight coming up', before the magical text of timeskip takes us seven hours into the future. Silver and Shadow are yelling at each other so fast it's almost impossible to hear what they are saying. Only now does Kirlia decide to teleport the hedgehogs to their destination. Silver questions how they got there, and when Kirlia tells him she teleported him there, he turns around taking a chuck of the campsite with him. Kirlia claims that she only uses teleportation if people are in danger. She takes Sonic inside so he can sleep and somehow isn't tired after being stuck on a bus for seven hours (I've been stuck on a bus for seven hours travelling from my school in South East England to the Rhineland in Germany, everyone was knackered when we got there, so how Kirlia isn't tired I'll never know- SonTurn's note of reality over.) so she goes fishing. Silver goes off to take a piss behind a tree, and is ambushed by pedobear a bear. A few hours later, Kirlia shows up looking for him, and finds him hiding in a tree. When Silver tries to get down the branch snaps and he falls out of the tree. Kirlia, being the insensitive bitch that she is, laughs at him for 'screaming like a girl'. Silver says 'I'm okay, but I think I've broken my back', which would make him anything but okay, Kirlia fails reality forever (and I've trolled a kid who thinks you can operate on somebody to cure a heart failure). Part one ends with Kirlia teleporting both herslef and Silver out of the woods. Part 2 Part two begins with Silver watching Kirlia fishing. He talks about how 'maybe I could come and join her'. He runs out there and joins in fishing with Kirlia. Kirlia quickly gets a bite, and hauls up a huge fish, which crushes Silver. He somehow manages to catch a small fish, and Kirlia once again laughs in his face, then tells him to get a fire started. Silver struggles to start the campfire in the woods, so he pours gas on it. The resulting inferno sets Silver alight, and he quickly jumps into a nearby waterfall. Kirlia randomly shows up and nags him about how he could have nearly set the forest ablaze. The two go off to find Shadow, who has already got a fire burning. After they leave, Charmy Bee finds the matches, and yet another retarded spriter copies Coodoo17. Charmy gets to work burning down the forest. The scene cuts to that night, and Sonic is telling Silver a spooky werewolf story at the campfire, however, Kirlia isn't impressed and Sonic remembers about her werehog form (that is introduced in 'The Two Werehogs', since part 2 of 'Kirlia and Friends Go Camping' came out after 'The Two Werehogs' was completed). Ashely cuts in audio from the horror movie 'Hatchet' to use as Kirlia's ghost story because she's an inconsistent asshat. When the scene cuts back, Silver is scared shitless and Shadow jumps out at him. The scene cuts yet again, this time to Charmy in the burning woods. Only now to Kirlia and company notice the fire, and because she's used it too much, Kirlia can't teleport them away. Shadow instead uses his chaos control to get them back to the cabin. Silver yells at him for not using it on the way to the camp, and the two start fighting. Kirlia turns back to Sonic and asks him if he wants to play Brawl. He agrees, and the credits roll with them playing in the background, despite the fact they're still in the cabin in a camp with a huge forest fire. At the end Kirlia claims the next sprite adventure will be 'Kirlia I Shrunk the Hedgehogs'. However, she never made it. The Two Werehogs Part 1 The third installment of fail begins with Kirlia spending half a minute staring at the fucking moon while monolouging loudly about her love of the night, when suddenly she is captured by Dr Eggman and E-123 Omega, who want her to be the subject of their new experiment. Kirlia responds by yelling about how 'I am a hedgehog! Not a lab rat!' Kirlia is taken to Eggman's base and strapped to a lab table. She demands that he release her, but her request falls on deaf ears as Eggman begins injecting her with werewolf DNA. A powercut rips through the building, and all the lights go out. Eggman is quickly attacked by the new Werehog Kirlia, before a poorly-recoloured picture of her new form shows up on the screen. Magical text of scene transition takes us to the following morning. Sonic, Shadow and Silver are watching the news. It shows a report by Mario on the incident at Eggman's base. He interviews some Archie Comics Echidna character, who says that she went back to lab twelve to collect some files- but instead found Eggman injecting Kirlia with something before the power went out. 'The last thing I heard was a wolf killing Eggman, and then the power came on. I looked in the lab and there was blood everywhere so I called 9/11'. (Yeah, Kirlia's so plane stupid she can't even type "nine one one") The news report ends and Silver starts panicking. Shadow tries to calm him down then asks where Kirlia is. Silver doesn't know. Meanwhile, Kirlia wakes up at the dump (where she belongs) with no recollection of the incident. She hurries home to take a shower and get some rest. On that note, it's time to say goodbye/do svidaniya/sayonara/jagbyeol insa/whatever floats your boat to part one! (Hooray for google translate giving me the Russian and Korean on that one. Fuck yeah) Part 2 This part once begins with Kirlia, once again, monolouging loudly- this time in front of a mirror. Somehow Shadow appears in said mirror and tells her to come downstairs. When she gets there Shadow tells her about the attack that took place the night before. She tells him she can't remember anything other than staring at the sky, then waking up at the dump. Silver asks if he can be scared yet, and he thinks that the wolf attacked Kirlia. Shadow tells him to shut up, causing Kirlia to RAEG at him. Sonic, Shadow and Silver get the fuck outta there and talk about the situation in the kitchen. Silver suggests that Kirlia may have been the hedgehog Eggman was experimenting on the previous night, so they head for the lab. When they get there they find one of Eggman's assistants and ask her what Eggman was doing last night (it was your mum). She tells them he was testing out a new type of DNA transfer using blood from one creature to another. This would turn said creature into the one the blood originally came from, but if too much is used, the host dies- and if too little is used, anything could happen. Despite the incident the night before, they have no idea if it works. The hedgehogs go to the park where Silver asks if the wolf is still on the loose, and Shadow- once again- tells him to shut the hell up. Shadow yells at him for stealing Kirlia's attention, which causes Sonic to tease him about 'having a crush on Kirlia' (normal people call it 'having no standards'). Shadow is so desperate to get away he runs around the world until nightfall. That evening, Kirlia heads out again. This time, a full moon hangs in the sky, and upon noticing this, Kirlia begins to transform into a Werehog. Kirlia failed at checking her video, as a shot of Werehog Kirlia holding a unconscious Shadow appears on the screen for a second before Shadow actually arrives. He hears a snarl, but passes it off as Silver pulling a prank on him. Suddenly he is ambushed by Kirlia, before the screen cuts to Silver out looking for her. Upon seeing Kirlia with a lifeless Shadow, Silver freaks out and knocks her out with a rock. Shadow suggests calling Tails to find a Werehog cure, before we timeskip to the next morning. Kirlia wakes up, only to find herself chained up in the back garden. Silver tells her about what she's been doing in her Werehog form and why they had to chain her up. The scene cuts to Sonic and Tails on the phone. Tails says he can, but he can only make one Werehog Cure. Sonic hangs up and goes to talk to Shadow. Shadow says that he doesn't feel too good, and that he's going to take a nap. Que part three! Part 3 The final part begins with Silver asking Shadow to go and get some meat for Kirlia, just in case she gets hungry in the night. Shadow agrees and goes off to find some. Sonic shows up and Silver asks if there is a cure for Kirlia. Sonic tells him that Tails agreed to make a cure, but only one. Sonic asks where Shadow is, and Silver tells him he went to get food for the night. The scene cuts to Shadow hunting in the woods. When he see's a deer, he gets ready to shoot it, but instead he too falls to the Werehog virus. Later, Shadow returns with the meat, but covered from head to toe in blood. He gives Silver the meat, then the scene changes to Kirlia, our ever loved godmod mary-sue. Still chained up in the garden, she goes off on her third monolouge. This time it's 'Why me? Why always me? Just because I have all kinds of dark forms doesn't mean I have to have a werehog form... Sigh... I keep thinking, if I tell the hedgehogs that I have all the dark forms... Will I get cured? I don't know..' Luckily, Silver interupts before she can keep on blabbing, coming in to comfort her. Timeskip to midnight, and Shadow tumbles out of bed and transforms into a Werehog. Sonic and Silver are woken up by an enraged Kirlia outside. The chain snaps, and Kirlia runs off. The scene changes to Shadow eating Eggman's corpse. Kirlia demands that he stop eating people, and the two are engaged in a battle. Sonic and Silver show up to put a stop to their battle, and keep them busy until sunrise. At dawn, the two werehogs change back into Shadow and Kirlia- much to Sonic and Silver's shock, since they had no idea Shadow was a werehog. The next day, Kirlia and Shadow are disscussing who should take the cure. Kirlia insists that Shadow should take it, and when Tails arrives, she tells him to give it to Shadow instead. With Shadow cured, Tails leaves- and the hedgehogs ask Kirlia why she wanted Shadow to take it when he was willing to let her be cursed. She finally confesses to them that she has 'all of the dark forms in the world' then regrets her words, yelling 'now I'm off to go find somewhere to cry!' (Fanfiction 101 Kirlia, ''Show Don't Tell!). Kirlia teleports away leaving Shadow to go and find her. When Shadow catches up with her, Kirlia bawwwls out more shit, yelling 'I wish I was dead!' (we wish she was dead too). But before she can finish her emo-overload, Shadow pulls a 'Shut-up-kiss' on her, then asks her if she'd like to go out with him (OH GOD CANONXFAN KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT). She agrees and the story finishes with them kissing as 'The End' appears on the screen. Hotel of Vampire Part 1 For some unknown reason, our heroes are forced to check into a hotel for the night. Shadow checks in to the hotel, and afterwards, Kirlia acts like a racist bitch because 'she doesn't like that Black Hedgehog' (the guy at the desk was black. OHNOES). She says he seems familiar, but- of course, like almost everything in Kirlia's past- she cannot remember who he is. That night, while our SUPER-AMAZANG-KAWAII-MARYSUE-Kirlia is alseep, that same hedgehog sneaks into her room- babbling shit about them getting MARRIED MARRIED MARRIED (couldn't resist a Hetalia reference on that one, sorry). The hedgehog bites into her, and her screams wake Silver, who rushes into her room to check on her. When he finds her gone, he jumps to the conclusion that she was kidnapped, and goes to find Sonic and Shadow. Meanwhile Shadow is waiting for the lift/elavator/thingthatgoesupanddownwhatever. When it arrives, it's full of the corpses of Mario characters. Shadow notices the bite marks on their necks, and calmly announces that there must be vampires here. He heads of to wake Sonic, and to find out how to kill a vampire. Timeskip an hour into the future and Silver is walking around, when he is ambushed by a vampire Kirlia. Silver runs off screaming like the overdone-coodoo17-ripoff-persona-allfuckingsonicspriters-give him. He catches up with Sonic and Shadow in the library, and they tell him to find a book on vampires. This leads to a montage of Silver failing to find a book, while Shadow easily picks one off the shelf. It says there is only one way to kill Dracula, but for some retarded reason, it doesn't say in the book. The group hear screams and end up running into Kirlia again. Shadow insists that the vampire they are faced with is no longer Kirlia, proceeding to attack it with a chaos spear- when the Black Hedgehog from earlier shows up (who just so happens to be Dracula). More shit about MARRAIGE MARRAIGE MARRAIGE comes up (Belarus would almost be proud, if Kirlia wasn't such a faggot). Kirlia and Dracula fade away into the night and part one draws to it's dramatic *cough*notreally*cough* conclusion. Any questions? Part 2 The Triple S somehow switched scene from a plaza to a tunnel, where Dracula's voice taunts them. Sonic goes on about how they can cure Kirlia. Shadow says the only way if with a werehog, but Shadow was cured in the last sprite movie, so they're fucked. A voice tells them to use the sunrise, and to go into the room near Sonic. They do so, and find Dialga (I call bull, Dialga is a pokemon, not a fucking blue shadow.) but Dialga wants them to call him 'Sheen the Hedgehog' (but only Charlie Sheen has tiger blood- fact). Silver laughs at his name and consequentley gets his ass handed to him on a silver plate. Kirlia goes and kips off CooDoo17 like every other retarded sonic spriter 'OUCH LIKE HOW DEED I NAWT SEE DAT CUMMING?'. 'Sheen' tells the hedgehogs that Dracula didn't kill Kirlia, and that they need to kill Dracula. Silver gets his ass kicked again just for asking a question. 'Sheen' tells them he brought a silver stake (Kirlia did not do the research here- silver kills werewolves, not vampires). Meanwhile, Dracula and Kirlia get ready to form babby. HOW IS BABBY FORMED? HE GURL GET PRAGNET? 'Sheen' interupts their babby forming. Dracula refers to 'Sheen' as 'Zack'. Shadow says he thought his name was Sheen. Bullshit happens and a few hours later Silver is getting chased around by Kirlia and Dracula has kicked Sonic and Shadow's asses. 'Sheen/Zack/AnalDildoTheFaghog' transports Dracula outside, just in time for dawn. 'Sheen/Zack/AnalDildoTheFaghog' kills him, and the scene changes to Kirlia- who has Silver cornered. Kirlia reverts back to her normal form, and the hedgehogs take her home. Kirlia wakes up with no memories of the event. Sonic goes to tell her what happened last night (giggity). Sonic mentions how 'Sheen/Zack/AnalDildoTheFaghog' stopped time without a Chaos Emerald (which never happened in any part of this sprite movie). Kirlia says it sounds familiar. Meanwhile, on some random mountain 'Sheen/Zack/AnalDildoTheFaghog' summons Palkia. With that, this shit finally ends... Wait, theres another sprite movie? Fuck my life. Dark Silver Part 1 Two random faggots are bored, so they ask Darkrai what they can do. He tells them to go turn Silver evil so he can escape the dark world. Meanwhile Shadow and Kirlia go out on some lameass date. Shadow, where the fuck are your standards broski? After they have left, Silver asks Sonic where Kirlia is, and that he wants to ask her out. Sonic tells him she went to the park, and Silver goes off to find her. At the park, Silver see's Kirlia kissing Shadow and ragequits. Silver yells about how he wants to be evil, and the two random faggots turn him into 'Dark Silver' and command him to make Kirlia ragequit on the good guys. Part 2 Kirlia goes off to find Silver, meanwhile Shadow is monolouging loudly about how great the date with Kirlia was, when- even though it's day outside and the lights weren't even on- the lights go out and Silver procedes to assrape him with a hacksaw. Sonic heads into Shadow's room with corndogs, and Silver asks him where Kirlia is. Sonic says that he doesn't know, and Silver promtly assrapes him too. Kirlia, who has been outside the door the whole time, barges in and begins being a racist bitch towards Silver, who then tries to take her to the dark world. She teleports away, taking Sonic and Shadow with her. Sonic and Shadow vow to protect her. Meanwhile Silver is searching under a chair for Kirlia when Sonic and Shadow question his motives. Silver tells them his entire plan and procedes to do a bit more assraping with a hacksaw. Kirlia gets lazy and timeskips. Silver takes Kirlia to the dark world, where Kirlia confesses that she was only going with Shadow because he asked her (damn slut would go with anybody). And that she still loves Silver. Before Kirlia is about to be turned into one of the 29 billion dark forms she has, she kisses Silver, causing him to turn back to his normal state. Just as Darkrai is about to use the dark orb to turn Kirlia evil, Silver burst in and saves her- however, some of Darkrai's blood got on Kirlia, and that night Darkrai possesses her. This was the basis for the sprite movie 'Dark Kirlia Unleashed' however, Kirlia never finished it because she is a lazy bitch. Dark Shadow Unleashed Part 1 The sprite fail begins with Kirlia standing in front of a mirror, changing from a Sonic recolour to an Amy Rose recolour. She talks about her attacks and about how she will have to figure it out. She stops calling herself Kirlia the Hedgehog and opts for the ever faggoty name Kirlia the Emotion. She is interupted by Sonic asking what's going on in her room (FAPPING TO SILVER RULE 34). She comes out and Sonic remarks on her new look. Sonic thinks she'll fangirl over Silver. The next scene starts with Silver throwing a tantrumt because Shadow won't get off the Xbox. He gets interrupted by Kirlia glomping him and Sonic laughing. Shadow loudly anounces 'SIGH' before the blue screen of lazy transition takes us foward in time. Kirlia and Shadow are in the kitchen, and Shadow tells her how beautiful she looks in her new form (FUCKING MARY SUE EWWW KILL IT KILL IT) and asks her out. Kirlia refuses because she already has a boyfriend. Shadow goes off to monolouge about how bad his life is because Kirlia turned him down. Silver comes in and pisses Shadow off, and the blue screen of lazy transitition takes us to that night. Kirlia checks that everything is okay before going out with Seigfreid. Then we cut to later on, and Sonic and Silver only just realise that Shadow is missing. Sonic remembers that he went to the back garden, and goes off to find Shadow. Shadow tells him to leave him alone, and begins yet another monolouge about how Kirlia will never love him. Suddenly Shadow is transported to the magical land of all black background where he is confronted by Giratina (no, not the pokemon, the shitty knockoff). Giratina talks about how he will make Kirlia his (sex) slave,and about how they will become the most powerful beings in the universe. Shadow is soon taken over and goes off to fuck some whore he got off the corner of main street. Part 2 The second part of this piece of shit starts with Silver and Sonic complaining that their pizza is late. The doorbell goes and Sonic answers it, only to be attacked by Dark Shadow. Silver finds them in Sonic's bedroom (giggity). Shadow tells Sonic and Silver that he will kill them then capture Kirlia before blowing up the entire house. Meanwhile, Seigfreid and Kirlia are talking about how much they love each other before they are interrupted by Dark Shadow. Seigfreid and Shadow start fighting, and Sonic turns up. After a poorly made fight scene where the audio doesn't even match up with the images, Seigfreid is defeated and Kirlia BAWWWWs over him before turning dark herself. The following fight scene is better made than the other one, however, since Kirlia is so stupid she can't even overlay two audio tracks at the same time, all the speech is written on the frames rather than spoken. Since Kirlia is a lazy bitch she skipped half of the fucking fight scene and the next thing we see is Kirlia and Shadow in their normal forms, knocked out. Sonic and Seigfreid take them home. Shadow starts asking Kirlia about her past, but Sonic and Seigfreid interrupt. The scene cuts to Giratina RAEGing because Kirlia escaped again. Darkrai makes a new plan and they get to work... Chaos Dialga Unleashed Part 1 Our next adventure in retardedville begins with Kirlia nagging Dialga because he is a grumpy bastard (like you do). Dialga ragequits and ends up monolouging loudly in the garden about how he can't remember what he and Palkia did last night (anal sex giggity). Amy glomps him, mistaking him for Sonic (like you do). This causes Diagla to throw a bitchfit like a little kid. We cut to Sonic and Shadow talking about a recent attack. Sonic talks about how blurry the picture is, and how he wants to battle the culprit. Shadow boasts about his record for beating up Silver, then Sonic tells him Dialga broke it, causing Shadow to ragequit. The scene cuts to Dialga trying to control himself, but ultimately failing, before the scene cuts yet again, taking is into the night. Kirlia is sitting around on her fat ass when Sonic walks in and realises that Silver is missing. Kirlia walks off leaving Sonic counting down, until Silver falls out of the ceiling. The scene switches to Shadow in his bedroom, ranting about how Dialga is a pain in the ass. Just at that moment, Dialga (in his powered up 'Chaos' form) shows up out of nowhere (like you do) and fucks Shadow up (the ass with a rusty dildo). The scene changes to Kirlia in the video game store, remarking that all the games are sold out before heading home. When she gets there, however, she finds it to be a ball of flames. Chaos Dialga turns up, and Kirlia starts yelling at him. This causes Chaos Dialga to tell her that 'he doesn't want to harm her, but she mustn't get him mad'. Kirlia ignores him (just like she ignores everyone else) and starts a fight with him (which JSL was too fucking lazy to animate, fatass cuntbitch). Chaos Dialga prepares to finish Kirlia off (hooray), but she is saved by Dark the Hedgehog (damnit). He tells her that the person she is fighting is in fact Dialga, and that he is currently in RAEGBAWWWMYLIFESUCKS mode. Chaos Dialga shows up, and the two start fighting. Part 2 For once in her pathetic life, JSL actually tried to make a good fight scene. She failed, but at least she actually tried. After over a minute and a half of shitty animation, Chaos Dialga defeats Dark, and Kirlia shows up- this somehow causes Chaos Dialga to tell her exactly how to defeat him (like you do). Kirlia teleports away, taking Dark with her. After a long, boring and pointless chat with Dark, Kirlia goes to fight Chaos Dialga yet again. JSL gets lazy again and skips the battle, and Kirlia is defeated- but before Dialga can finish her off, she transforms into 'Rare Silver Kirlia' and proceeds to beat the living shit out of him, before freezing him. Kirlia passes out and Dialga reverts to normal. After Dark tells him watch happened, the scene cuts to the following morning. Kirlia wakes up, and yet again, she cannot remember the previous night's events. After another boring conversation with Dark, the scene cuts to Dialga, high in the mountains. He talks about return Kirlia's rings, then a picture of her unused Chimaera form appears on the scene. The fucking end. Thank God. Wait, there's ''still more of this shit? Slade's Rage Part 1 Part one begins with Sonic and Kirlia having a chat. Kirlia lets it slip that she has Silver tied up in her room. After a pointless conversation, Kirlia gets pissy over Sonic's opinion and ragequits. Shadow walks in, boring shit happens and the scene changes to Shadow at the gun shop, ranting about how he never gets the good guns. Suddenly, screaming erupts outside, and a cloaked being is on a rampage (or something?). Shadow starts fighting with him and ends up defeated. The being 'senses Kirlia' and flees the scene. Next, we see Kirlia talking about how lovely a day it is, and how she hopes nothing happens. She promptly gets her ass served to her on a silver platter by the being from before, who reveals himself to be 'Slade the Deathog'. After a 'hard ten minute battle', Kirlia is having a hard time beating Slade. He shows up behind her and hurls her into the ground, knocking her out. Slade prepares to finish her off when the first part ends. Part 2 Unfortunately for us, Kirlia is saved by Joey the Immortal-Godmodded-shit-whatever-the-fuck-he-is. Joey and Slade start fighting, and Kirlia comes around. In the following fight scene JSL got so fucking lazy that she stole audio from Chakra-X's Nazo Unleashed just for her pathetic little battle. After the stupid scene, Dialga interrupts and teleports Joey away from Slade. Dialga explains that Slade was a godmod, and that they have to travel back in time to stop him. Dialga warps them back to the date of Slade's creation to find the object that they can seal him in. Part 3 The final part of this terrible rip off of Sonic 06 (an already terrible game) starts with Joey and Dialga searching the lab for the 'Dark Soul Holder' to seal Slade in (Yup, Slade is the recolour version of Mephiles. Fuck my life). Upon finding it, the duo return to the future, ready to face off with Slade for the last time. Joey quickly finishes the job without causing a major battle, and Dialga goes off to get rid of the seal. Kirlia remarks that she thinks she's forgetting about something, and this horrible Sonic 06 rip off (how low can you stoop to rip that shit off?) draws to a close with Silver still tied up in Kirlia's room having a spaz. Category:Youtube Listing Category:Kirlia's faniverse Category:Listings Category:Sprites